The blues
by SeSeesaw
Summary: Daniel is feeling blue


Title: The Blues

Author: Se/Seesaw

Category: Team, humour

Season: Pre-season 8, no spoilers

Summary: Daniel is feeling a little blue

Disclaimer; I own nothing, I don't make money from any of this. MGM, Gekko Film Corp., and Double Secret Productions do. No infringement intended.

Author's Notes: Huge thanks to Steph who had the misfortune of being my beta on this fic. This fic wouldn't be if it weren't for her input. Feedback is always welcome, hope you enjoy.

&&&&&&

"Carter, everything alright?"

Jack peered at the monitor in front of him as the footage crackled a little. Sam's face swam back into focus.

"Fine sir, request permission to return to the SGC?"

Jack frowned and tried to study Sam through the fuzzy picture,

"You're not due back for another 48 hours Colonel." She looked all right to him.

"I know sir, it's just that Daniel participated in one of the local rituals and…" she scrunched up her nose, "well…"

Muffled words off screen interrupted Sam and she turned her head to the unseen speaker. Jack studied her expression trying to discern what the conversation was about but she didn't give much away.

Sam sighed heavily and returned her attention to the camera in front of her.

"We need to return sir and get… cleaned up." She sent what Jack presumed was a glare, although the whole effect was ruined by the smile twitching at her lips which was directed at the off screen speaker.

"All right Colonel, come home when you're ready."

A mixture of relief and glee passed across her face as she signed off, "thank you sir we'll be there in five."

Jack was at the foot of the gate when the incoming worm hole was received. He wasn't the only one curious about SG-1's early return, especially as staff blasts and explosions didn't prompt it.

Sam was the first to step through, a mischievous look on her face,

"General." She greeted.

"So, Carter, what brings you home so soon"

"Well…" Sam waved behind her, "you'll see."

Teal'c alighted the ramp and came to stand next to Sam. Both seemed well and unharmed, if a little more cheerful than usual. Neither paid attention to Jack, instead they both were focused on the active wormhole.

Daniel was the last to step through and did so with great reluctance. Jack blinked, refrained from rubbing his eyes and then failed to suppress a smug grin appearing on his face.

"Daniel." He greeted enthusiastically into the silence that had descended on the room.

"Jack." The bespectacled man returned the greeting with a lot less enthusiasm.

"You're blue." Jack's grin grew wider and he imagined that Daniel's face would have flushed but it was a little hard to tell.

The archaeologist in question was stripped to the waist and his skin had taken on quite a deep blue colour, even his hair seemed to have a blue tint to it Jack noticed.

"So…" he turned his gaze to Sam and noticed she was having just as hard a time at repressing her mirth.

She cleared her throat and dragged her eyes from their blue friend. "It was part of one of the evening festivals on P679825J, sir. Something about being in tune with the night ocean, I think."

"Right." Jack glanced back at Daniel who appeared to be growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"I allowed Daniel to participate as there was no apparent danger sir. They smeared this sticky blue stuff on him."

Jack raised an eyebrow That explained some of it but not all

"It does not appear to wash off O'Neill." Teal'c spoke at last.

"Ahh…" Jack nodded again and was proud of the fact that he didn't laugh aloud.

"Not one more word Jack, I'm warning you." Daniel joined the conversation.

Jack had to admit he had never been threatened by anyone blue before, it made a nice change from being threatened by plain, ordinary people.

Never knowing when to shut up, Jack didn't heed Daniel's warning.

"Just one question."

Daniel scowled and was on the verge of stamping his foot. "Don't…"

"You're not contagious or anything are you?"

"I warned you Jack!"

"Cause if I'm going to have a base full of permanently blue people you should let me know."

"January fifth, the conference on the hieroglyphics to hyper text, the evolution of communication, you're going to be there." Daniel pointed a blue finger at Jack.

"Yeah right Daniel." The blue was obviously going to Daniel's brain.

"You're not the only one that General Hammond owes a favour to." Daniel replied in an ominous tone. Growing tired of his humiliation he disappeared out of the room before anyone could say another thing.

Teal'c bowed his head and followed him, Jack blinked at Daniel's retreating back, whilst Sam joined Jack at the base of the ramp.

"He's fine physically sir, he's just a little…"

"Blue." Jack supplied and Sam's eyes twinkled with hilarity.

"I was going to say worried sir, that it might not come off."

"I'm sure one of the egg heads will figure it out." Of all of the crises he had overseen in the SGC, Daniel being blue didn't really rank highly.

"With a bit of luck sir."

"I suppose it's too soon for Smurf jokes?" He asked her.

"I don't think Daniel would appreciate them at the moment sir." Her smile he notedwas spreading.

"Still, it serves him right for always wanting to join in." Jack pointed out

To his surprise Sam actually agreed with him. Her parting words as she left reflected her concurrence:

"It's about time he got pay back for the Shavida dress."


End file.
